


Synthesised Music (Isn't Half Bad)

by IlanaNight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Mabel cannot be bargained with and neither can Bill, a whole lot of picking out clothes, flirtatious bill is flirtatious what am i gonna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight/pseuds/IlanaNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of clubbing never hurt anyone, right? That's not to say it's not frustrating as all hell when your partner is a demon set on seducing you through dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthesised Music (Isn't Half Bad)

“C’mon you guys, it’ll be _fun_!” Mabel had a hand around each of their wrists, attempting to tug both Bill and Dipper up from the couch where they were lounging and watching a marathon of Ducktective.

 

“How could it possibly be more fun than this? It’s like reliving our first summer here, Mabel, remember when this was all we watched? And this is all new to Bill,” Dipper really had no interest in joining Mabel and Pacifica on their Friday night clubbing adventure, the last one ended with far too much glitter and not enough recollection of where it came from. “You go on and have fun with Pacifica, call us if you need anything.”

 

Bill looked marginally more intrigued by the concept, though something told him he wouldn’t like the music, if Mabel was this enthusiastic. Synthesised songs never really impressed him, they all resonated oddly with his true form. Though he’d never heard the genre through human ears, perhaps it wasn’t so piercing to their less sensitive ears. “How long does ‘clubbing’ take?”

 

The squeal that escaped Mabel had both of the boys on the couch wincing, and Dipper sighed, shaking his head. Bill had shown interest, there was no hope now. Mabel would drag them out by their hair if she needed to. She was already jabbering away about the finer details of clubbing and how there was no real time involved, because what did _time_ matter when you were having the time of your _life_ dancing?

 

With a groan, Dipper reached for the remote, turning off the TV, “Alright, fine, we’ll go. But we’re taking separate cars, because from past experience you’ll want to stay through tomorrow, and I want to sleep at some point tonight.”

 

The announcement apparently gave Mabel the strength she needed to haul both Dipper and Bill from the couch and push them toward the stairs, “Then you better go get changed! We’re leaving in ten minutes, and you _can’t_ wear those clothes out to the club.”

 

Bill opened his mouth to comment on how she’d only opted for a neon sweater compared to her usual more muted colours but Dipper shook his head and just pulled him up the stairs, “Just let her dictate, you know how she is when she doesn’t get her way. She won’t care what we change into, so long as we change.”

 

Shrugging, the demon wandered to his closet before grinning and spinning around, “Hey, wanna surprise each other? I mean yeah I know all the clothes you own and vice versa, but surprise with outfits? I’ll change in this corner, you change in yours, and no peeking ‘til we’re done? I’ll be like a game!”

 

Dipper didn’t really see the appeal, but then, Bill found enjoyment in all manner of strange things now that he had a human body to experience them with, and this seemed fairly harmless in comparison to some of his ideas. “Alright, sure, I guess. We gotta be quick though, or Mabel will drag us out half naked.”

 

“Mm, I wouldn’t mind seeing that, but I also don’t want anyone _else_ seeing it, so that just won’t do. Quick it is then,” And with that he focused himself fully on the clothes in his closet, trying to find something ‘eyecatching and fluid’, as Mabel had described the ideal clubbing outfit.

 

In the end he decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with strips of ‘pleather’ down the sides, a strange sensation, but they looked nice, and black combat boots laced up to the top for the lower half. Choosing a shirt was marginally more difficult, but he decided on a black tank top with a pale gold short sleeved button down thrown on over it and left unbuttoned. For a personal touch, he grabbed the black triangle pendant he’d picked up on a whim and the mall and hung it on a chain so it settled in the hollow of his collarbone.

 

“You all set, Pine Tree? Because I think I look pretty damn good.” The confident grin and a hand through his hair to tousle it completed what Bill deemed to be a proper ‘club’ look and he itched to turn around and see what his partner had chosen.

 

There was a pause before Dipper answered, with a good deal less confidence than Bill, “Yeah, I guess. On the count of three?”

 

“Obviously, Pine Tree. Alright… One… Two… Three!” And with the last word yelled gleefully, Bill turned on his heel, excited. And he was not disappointed with what he saw, a low purr resonating in his chest.

 

It was rare that Dipper chose clothes other than his usual t-shirt and vest, and in truth, he’d only taken a variant on it this time. But oh, was it a _delectable_ variant. Dipper was wearing a red polo shirt with the top button undone under a black jean vest with breast pockets, frayed at the edges, though the loose threads looked deliberate, as opposed to the occasional garments that looked thin from wear. And he’d gone with black jeans as well, though his weren’t quite as slim-fitting as Bill’s, the dark haired man wasn’t fond of those. He finished out the ensemble with red converse, the high tops flipped over.

 

“You clean up _nice_ , Pine Tree. We should go out more often. Or you should dress like that so I can peel it all off of you before anyone else can see,” Bill’s grin had taken on a hungry edge, sharp canines bared in a look that would have been threatening if leveled at anyone else.

 

But as it was, Dipper was too busy taking in the demon’s outfit of choice, “Yeah well, you don’t, don’t look half bad dressed down. If that’s what this is.” It was a lot less formal than Bill’s usual outfits, and showed a lot more lean, muscled skin than Dipper was used to.

 

The demon in question was ready to pounce, all thoughts of clubbing forgotten in the wake of the exposed skin of his human’s throat, but a yell from downstairs roused him from his thoughts.

 

“You two have **one minute** before I drag you down myself! Pacifica’s waiting for us!”

 

Sighing, Bill gave what came close to a pout before offering his hand to Dipper, “Guess we gotta go, Pine Tree, but my promise still stands. When we get home tonight, I’m going to enjoy taking all of that off just as much as I enjoy seeing it on.” And the high flush he got from the comment was enough to wash the pout from Bill’s face, replacing it with a grin.

 

The drive to the club took about twenty minutes, as it was situated in the closest thing to a downtown Gravity Falls could have. It was small, but that was expected in a town like this. Its only patrons were teens and young adults, after all, and there really weren’t many of them here.

 

And Dipper could hear the music from outside, joy.

 

He and Bill followed Mabel into the dimly lit establishment with equal measures of trepidation and swiftly lost her as she squealed and ran off to tackle Pacifica and pull the blonde to the dance floor. Dipper didn’t expect to be seeing much of her after that. He turned to look at his own blond companion, raising an eyebrow and nearly yelling to be heard, “You wanna grab something to drink? I might have to drive sober, but you don’t if you wanna dull your ears. I know how much you hate ‘synthesised music’ and that’s kinda all they play here.”

 

But the demon wasn’t listening to him, instead he was taking in the atmosphere. The electronic music being pulsed through the room was in fact much more enjoyable through human ears, and he could feel the beat somewhere in his chest, almost as if it were mirroring a heartbeat, “No, I think I’m alright. It’s much better through your sort of ears.”

 

In fact, he was feeling a compulsion to sway in time with the beats, shifting from one side to another. Giving a look around, Bill noticed that there really wasn’t a particular way to dance at a place like this. Most people were as close to their partners as physically possible and simply gyrating in time to the music. That couldn’t possibly be as hard as waltzing, could it?

 

Taking firm hold of Dipper’s hand, Bill gave a smirk and tugged him toward the center of the dance floor, “Dance with me, Pine Tree. When in Rome and all that nonsense.” And he was not taking no for an answer.

 

Dipper took every care not to bump into anyone else as they made their way across the floor, looking down at the floor rather than at the other couples. He was extremely unacquainted with this part, never having been much of one for dancing. But he knew better than to protest when Bill got that determined look on his face.

 

Bill shouldered his way into a bubble of space near the center of the dance floor, looking pleased with himself before he tugged Dipper closer, that lascivious grin from earlier back on his face as he placed his hands at the human’s waist, “I’m really glad we came tonight, Pine Tree. You look simply _delicious_ in this lighting,” the words were whispered directly into Dipper’s ear to ensure the younger man heard, breath ghosting over his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. But before Dipper could stammer out a reply, Bill decided he was done with talking, closing his visible eye and falling into the beat of the music.

 

Equal parts of Dipper wanted to film Bill as he danced and to be swept along with him, though the second option was the one chosen for him as Bill was determined to keep touching him despite where the music pulled the demon. His eye remained closed, a small smile on his face as he twisted and gyrated to the music, pace and grandeur of his gestures changing as the songs shifted, but always maintaining a close distance, one hand on Dipper at all times, whether simply placed at his waist or traveling up his side to ghost along his back and shoulders, a constant presence.

 

Every now and then the demon’s dance would place him especially close and he couldn’t resist placing his lips against the exposed skin of Dipper’s throat, or nipping lightly at the human’s ear. To say it was distracting for the dark haired man would be an understatement, especially when it was very difficult to get Bill to stay in one position long enough to return the favour while Dipper swayed awkwardly from side to side, not nearly as comfortable in the music as his boyfriend was.

 

In the end, it was the distraction and frustration that convinced Dipper to put a little more into the dance, wrapping his own arms around the demon to limit the space Bill had to wander in his movements. The change in dynamic had Bill’s eye slitting open to reveal a pupil more dilated than usual in its pool of honey-gold, his smirk widening to flash his teeth.

 

With Dipper as a more willing participant, Bill’s tactics changed. Rather than wandering with his actions, he now put as much focus on his partner as possible, using Dipper as a center point for all of his dance moves, more of their clothed skin touching as he purred, a sound that was lost in the music but that could be felt where their chests touched.

 

In the lull between songs, Dipper let his hand wander up into blond locks of hair, tugging Bill the few inches down to see him eye to eye. The demon was looking mighty pleased with himself at the frustration written across Dipper’s face, though the faint flush colouring his cheeks proved that Bill wasn’t unaffected by the atmosphere and the tension between them. But when Dipper opened his mouth to put his thoughts into words, Bill simply closed the distance between them, covering Dipper’s mouth with his own so that they shared the same breath.

 

Somewhere in the back of his head, Bill’s voice whispered across the tenuous link there.

 

            _I’m glad you decided to join me in my fun, Pine Tree._  
 _But if we don’t go home very soon, propriety will soon lose meaning._

  
Dipper had to break the kiss and snort at that, grabbing hold of the demon’s hand and tugging him back to the car. Bill had made him a promise, after all.


End file.
